In buildings with multiple floors or a large floor area, the associated water distribution network may be quite extensive. It is necessary to use a valve system to control the flow of water in various portions of the water distribution network in order that the entire building's water supply will not be interrupted during repair work or system modification. Conventionally, screw-type valves have been used to shut off water flow in a particular portion of a water distribution network while allowing unrestricted water flow throughout the other areas of the system.
In order to assure a tight seal, screw-type valves are generally fine-threaded and require a considerable amount of time and physical effort to open and close. Screw-type valve constructions must be installed in readily accessible locations for operation and maintenance.
The foregoing systems have no provisions for regulating the flow of water throughout a building from a remote location. As a consequence, water supply control in buildings is dependent upon access and operation of screw-type valves.
The use of gas-operated pinch valves eliminates the time-consuming laborious task of closing screw-type valves. Also, pinch valves may be located inside a wall or at other inconspicuous locations, because access is not required to operate the pinch valve and the corrosion problems associated with metal screw-type valves do not affect the rubber and/or synthetic materials used in the pinch valves.
Many significant advantages are obtained by using a pinch valve instead of a screw-type valve. A pinch valve does not require regular maintenance, because a pinch valve can be constructed of chemically resistant materials. In the event of valve failure, a pinch valve will fail in the open position allowing unrestricted water flow through the water pipe. Furthermore, the pinch valve will not leak when broken because it is contained inside the conduit. A pinch valve will form around an obstruction inside a pipe and seal off the water flow around the obstruction, unlike a conventional screw-type valve which will continue to leak when it meets an obstruction.
Pinch valves are simple to operate. The fluid pressure in the valve need only be a few pounds higher than the water pressure in the pipe to effectively seal the valve. Typically, water in the system is pressurized at about 60 psi. Pressures greater than 60 psi can be obtained in the pinch valve using, for example, a hand pump attached to a valve stem on the pinch valve assembly or by using a portable air canister.
In view of the above, it can be seen that there is a need for a system which allows selected opening and closing of individual valves throughout a building for allowing water flow to be selectively regulated. The disclosed invention provides just such a system and method, and one which not only achieves the selective valve actuation, but also includes remote valve control.